Quem de nós dois
by Sakura-Nara-chan
Summary: sabe q nem lembro XD sei q eh o Duo se declarando para o Heero graças ao nosso querido Quatre


**Quem de nós dois**

Songfic: Quem de nós dois (Ana Carolina)

Casais: 1+2, 3+4

- Quatre!- Duo saiu correndo casa adentro, atrás de seu amigo.

-Tô aqui na sala.- avisou o loirinho.

- Cara escuta só essa música, e depois diga pra quem parece que foi feita.

Duo pegou o cd e colocou no aparelho de som. A música começou a rolar, Quatre ficou atento a cada palavra que a mulher cantava. Duo diferente de Quatre que estava sentado em uma poltrona ficou o tempo todo em pé. Quando a música terminou o primeiro a falar foi o trançado.

-E ai?

-Tem certeza que você não falou de seus sentimentos para outra pessoa?

-Tenho. Você é o único que sabe.

-Eu tive uma idéia, só não sei se dará certo! E se você vai aceitar.

-Fala!

-Vamos gravar um cd só com essa música.

-Mas para que?

-Dar de presente para o Heero!

-O QUÊ? VOCÊ FICOU MALUCO?-Duo tava indignado com que o amigo falou. Dar um cd com praticamente, uma declaração de amor na música, era loucura, Quatre realmente tava maluco – ENTENDI!

-O que?- o garoto árabe ficou confuso com a cara de triunfo que o americano fez.

-O presente vai ser anônimo!

-Não!

-COMO NÃO? Quatre cara, estou começando a duvidar da sua sanidade mental!

-Se colocarmos anônimo não vai ter graça.

-Se colocarmos que fui eu, vocês não me verão fazendo graça, pois vou estar em um CAIXÃO!!

-Não vai, não.

-Vai faça o que quiser... Desde que você me proteja da fúria do soldado perfeito!

Quatre entrou no escritório sendo seguido por um americano emburrado. Sentaram-se em frente ao computador. O loirinho colocou o cd pra rodar. Depois que terminou de copiar a música, pediu a Duo que pegasse um outro cd, dessa vez um virgem, e o garoto logo veio com o pedido do amigo nas mãos. Meio minuto depois, o presente de Heero estava pronto.

-Que tal colocarmos um cartão? – perguntou Quatre, com um sorriso no rosto, encarando o americano com cara de poucos amigos.

-Eu já disse que faça o que quiser.

-Tá bem! Agora vamos escrever o cartão! Vai querer escrever ou eu escrevo?

-Escreve você! Foi você que teve a idéia.

-Então, deixe-me ver... _Para Heero. Escute com atenção cada frase da música, e depois faça suas próprias conclusões. Duo Maxwell._ Ficou bom assim?

-...

-Isso foi um sim. Agora vamos, vou colocar o presente no quarto.

Heero entrou no quarto indo direto sentar em frente ao seu laptop. Na hora em que iria abrir o aparelho, encontrou um embrulho quadrado, ao lado do mesmo. Pegou o embrulho e procurou por algo que indicasse que o presente fosse para ele ou não, quando viu um pequeno cartão ainda na mesinha e leu:

"_Para Heero. Escute com atenção cada frase da música, e depois faça suas próprias conclusões. Duo Maxwell"._

-O que aquele baka quer agora?

O japonês abriu o embrulho, e pegou o cd colocando no pequeno som que tinha em seu quarto. Depois se deitou na cama para escutar com atenção a música

_**Eu e você, não é assim tão complicado,**_

_**Não é difícil perceber**_

_**Quem de nós dois vai dizer que é impossível,**_

_**O amor acontecer**_

_**Se eu disser que já não sinto nada**_

_**Que a estrada sem você é mais segura**_

_**Eu sei você vai rir da minha cara**_

_**Eu já conheço o teu sorriso leio o teu olhar**_

_**O teu sorriso é só disfarce que eu já nem preciso**_

_**Sinto dizer que amo mesmo, tá ruim pra disfarçar**_

_**Entre nós dois não cabe mais nem um segredo**_

_**Além do que já combinamos**_

_**No vão das coisas que agente disse**_

_**Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos**_

_**E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero**_

_**A frase fica pelo avesso meio na contramão**_

_**E quando finjo que esqueço, eu não esqueci nada**_

_**E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais**_

_**E te perder de vista assim, é ruim de mais**_

_**E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro**_

_**E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro**_

_**Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado**_

_**Nem revirar o sentimento, revirado**_

_**Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída**_

_**Acabo entrando sem querer na sua vida**_

_**Eu procurei qualquer desculpa pra não te encarar**_

_**Pra não dizer de novo e sempre a mesma coisa**_

_**Falar só por falar**_

_**Que eu já não tô nem ai pra essa conversa**_

_**Que a história de nós dois não me interessa**_

_**Se eu tento esconder meias verdades**_

_**Você conhece o meu sorriso, lê o meu olhar**_

_**Meu sorriso é só disfarce o que eu já nem preciso**_

_**E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais**_

_**E te perder de vista assim é ruim de mais**_

_**E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro**_

_**E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro**_

_**Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado**_

_**Nem revirar o sentimento, revirado**_

_**Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída**_

_**Acabo entrando sem querer na sua vida**_

Duo entrou na cozinha encontrando com Quatre sentado a mesa.

-E aí ele disse alguma coisa? – Perguntou o árabe.

-Não! Acho que ele nem escutou a música. E não vou ficar para saber.

-Porque não?

-Tenho uma missão solo. Saio ainda hoje, por isso vou preparar as coisas. – e saiu deixando um Quatre triste para trás.

Após a saída de Duo, Heero entra na cozinha.

-Bom dia Heero!

-Hn.

-Alguém viu o Maxwell? – Wufei entrou na cozinha com uma sacola nas mãos.

-Acho que está no quarto. Ele disse que ia preparar as coisas para uma missão. – respondeu o loirinho. E após dizer isso o chinês saiu em direção ao local onde o garoto falou.

Algumas horas mais tardes, Duo entrou uma ultima vez no quarto que dividia com Heero, com a esperança de ver seu amor lá dentro. Mas a única coisa de diferente que viu lá dentro foi um cartão feito à mão em sua cama. Se aproximando dela, Duo pegou o cartão e na capa leu:

"_Para Duo. Quando estiver na missão lembre-se de cada palavra que diz no cartão. Heero Yuy."._

Duo mais que rapidamente, o abriu.

- E agora? Só espero que não seja uma daqueles cartões que xingam as pessoas, igual eu vi num filme.1. – então Duo começou a ler o conteúdo do presente:

_**Você chegou em um dos momentos mais difíceis da minha vida e eu te recusei, mas nunca é tarde demais para encontrarmos um verdadeiro amor.2**_

-Isso quer dizer que...- Duo não teve tempo de terminar, pois Heero o interrompeu.

-Que provavelmente essa pessoa tá muito apaixonado por você! – Heero falou encostado na porta, olhando para Duo.

-Heero! Mas... Mas...

-Mas o que?- falou se aproximando de americano – Acha que eu tô brincando com você?

-Eu não sei. Apenas não esperava isso.

-E o quê você esperava? – Heero pegou Duo pela cintura e o beijou.

-Hum...

-Acho que lhe fiz uma pergunta.

-Que pergunta? – falou ainda se deliciando com o beijo que acabara de acontecer. Ele nunca imaginou receber qualquer declaração de Heero, quanto mais um beijo. "Vou ter que me lembrar de agradecer a Quatre sobre sua doidera antes de sair." –Não esperava nem uma resposta, quanto mais um beijo. Eu sei que tá bom, mas infelizmente tenho que ir. Espero que você ainda esteja apaixonado por mim quando eu voltar!

-Claro que vou!

-Promete?

-Eu nunca deixo de cumprir minha palavra.

-Acho que sua palavra quanto a matar a Relena não foi cumprida não é?- falou dando um sorriso de divertimento – Tchauzinho, até a minha volta. – e saiu do quarto. Ao passar pela sala, encontrou Trowa sentado no sofá com Quatre deitado em suas pernas. –Obrigado Quatre!- Disse dando um selinho no loirinho. E deixando um Trowa confuso, sai de casa.

-Obrigado pelo o que? – quis saber o moreno.

-Nada. Apenas um favor que fiz pra eles.

-Pra eles?

-Deixa pra lá. Vamos pra piscina?

Assim, mais um casal se formou na mansão Winner, para o inferno de Wufei que já não dormia bem com apenas Trowa e Quatre, agora teria que agüentar Duo e Heero também.

OWARI

Nara-chan

1 – Duo tava falando do berrador que Rony recebe da mãe, no filme de Harry Potter e a câmara secreta.

2 – Este poema é de autoria da minha amiga Janaina Maria. Obrigada Naina por me emprestar seu poema. Ela foi de muita utilidade pra mim! Valeu! Essa fic é dedicada a ela, pois sempre gostou de lê-las e sempre foi a primeira que lia! Obrigado Naina você é uma amigona!


End file.
